


Under N for "Naked"

by TheatreGirl79



Series: Torchwood: Lost Archives [6]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreGirl79/pseuds/TheatreGirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ianto thought he would be doing was filing, not finding something else in the archives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under N for "Naked"

“You’re naked!” Ianto’s voice echoed off of the walls of the lower archives.

The file that the interloper in his territory had been reading went flying at the surprise scream, papers scattering all over the room. Ianto had just recently purchased a new pair of shoes and apparently they were adept at making him even quieter than he was before. Without a file folder to cover him, the surprise visitor to the archives was letting everything hang out.

“Are you- YOU ARE! You are sitting on files! Ffyc! Why are you naked on the files?” Ianto slammed down the stack of files he was carrying onto the top of a lower cabinet. His hands clenched on his hips as he glared at the nude man.

“Because. The cabinets are made of metal and fucking cold.” Owen gripped the edge of the cabinet and pushed himself off of the top of it. He landed on the cement floor, his feet padding his drop, everything that could move, moving. Owen turned around, a piece of paper sticking to his bare bum.

Ianto jumped forward and snatched the paper, taking care not to touch Owen’s ass. “You are naked in the archives!” Ianto looked down at the paper, trying to suppress the need to drop it.

“Why are you having such a bloody problem with it?” Owen turned around and faced Ianto, this time having enough sensibility to cover himself with his hands.

“I did not expect to do some filing and updating and find someone naked down here. Not even Jack does that.” Ianto leaned in, inches from Owen’s face.

Owen smirked out of the side of his mouth. “I knew you would have a problem with this.” Owen tossed his head back, holding it high, leaving his neck vulnerable and showing off his black necklace. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an autopsy to get back to. You know, important stuff.”

Ianto resisted the urge to deck Owen. Nothing could top shooting him. Ianto watched as the unclothed thing turned around and started heading for his clothes in a neat little pile next to the stepstool. Ianto’s eye’s flashed brilliantly as he quickly pushed past Owen and snatched up his clothes. Owen stopped and stared at the Welshman, his mouth slightly agape.

“Bollocks!” Owen threw his hands in the hair and then placed them on his hips, glaring at Ianto.

“I can see those too.”

Owen quickly covered his manhood up again with his hands. “A bit childish, isn’t it Ianto?” Owen cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

“Childish? I am not the lembo showing off his cig a llysiau to fifty-year-old archives and the random mouse.” Ianto clutched the clothes tight to his chest. He found himself staring at Owen’s chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Each measured breath. “Ffyc! You planned this!” Ianto pointed his right index finger at Owen.

Owen rolled his eyes. “Of course! I come down here every fucking day and sit here naked for hours on end hoping you will find me. Fuck off teaboy, and give me my clothes!” Owen held out one hand, covering his cock with the other.

“No. Not until you tell me why.” Ianto circled around and stood in front of the opening to the room.

“Is not giving me my clothes going to help?” Owen raised both hands and started advancing on Ianto at a rapid pace. “Really? Is this helping, me standing here like this? You want to see more? Maybe I can get you to forget all about the thing we call captain upstairs!” Owen stopped right in front of Ianto, his nostrils flaring. Ianto could almost feel the other man’s heavy breaths as they stared at each other.

Ianto saw red flash before his eyes and then spiked Owen’s clothes at him, letting out a deep rooted grunt. He turned around and stood in the doorway as Owen picked up his clothes and started putting them on. Ianto punched the wall just inside the room. A shooting pain zinged into his arm but he said nothing, bringing his arm across his chest trying to find a way to soothe it without giving Owen the benefit of seeing him in pain.

“Let me the hell out of here,” Owen said, placing a hand on Ianto’s shoulder.

Ianto shrugged him off and turned around, a ferocity in his eyes. Owen took a step back and readjusted his shirt, looking Ianto in the face. Ianto spread himself across the doorway, hands gripping the doorjamb, blocking it completely.

“I will pretend I did not hear what you said about Jack as long as you tell me why you were hanging out down here minus your clothing.” Ianto’s voice was even, too even. Each word carefully clipped and spoken.

Owen narrowed his dark eyes. Suddenly he jumped forward, diving under Ianto’s right arm. He punched Ianto in the side as he went to move through the door. Ianto brought his elbow crashing down into the middle of Owen’s back. Owen stumbled and fell forward, clutching at the wall.

Looking back at Ianto, Owen pulled himself up the wall. “You piece of shit!” Owen bolted forward, sacking Ianto in the middle and pushing him to the floor, falling onto the younger man.

“I am not your garbage to kick around!” Ianto brought his knee up and connected with Owen’s balls.

Owen rolled off of Ianto, clutching at his manhood. Ianto scrambled backwards and got to his knees, his whole body heaving with every concerted breath. His body was on alert as he watched every move Owen made, watched every way Owen looked.

“Fuck you,” Owen croaked out as he stumbled to his feet, swaying in the middle of the room.

Ianto jumped up and grabbed Owen by the collar, slamming him into the small stretch of bare wall. There was a crack as Owen’s body connected with the concrete. Owen grabbed Ianto’s wrists and the two men stood there a moment, not even moving.

“Why were you down here naked?” Ianto pushed his fists into Owen’s chest.

Owen licked his lips and then looked away from Ianto. “Because I knew it would bother you.”

“You wanted me to find you naked!”

“NO!” Owen’s head snapped back and he glowered at Ianto. “I was happy just knowing that it would bother you if you knew. I was happy knowing it would disturb you. It made me happy.”

Ianto released his grip, not dropping his hands down. He flexed them and then looked at them. Slowly he brought his hands down to his side and then took a couple of steps back. Owen slumped against the wall, his right hand automatically grasping at his left shoulder, his eyes cast downward. The only that could be heard for two whole minutes was the boy’s breaths.

“Owen, I-“

“No.”

“What?”

“No.” Owen held his head up high. “Do not say anything.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“I am. Go.” Owen moved forward, slowly, step by step. He picked up the stack of files Ianto had brought down.

“I am not-“

“Go. Go rock Jack’s world or whatever the fuck you feel like doing.” Owen moved towards the filing cabinets. 

“I will do that,” Ianto stated holding out his hand to take the filing.

Owen gave Ianto the shoulder as he pulled open a filing cabinet. “I will do this.”

“You don’t know where they go.”

“You weren’t the first person to ever file in these archives, Ianto. Now go before I go topside, seduce your sister and bring her down here and have sex all over the files.” Owen placed a folder inside a bigger file.

Ianto started to speak but stopped himself before he could get one syllable out. He looked at Owen’s back, hunched over, hiding his face. Ianto straightened his suit coat and then hurried up the stairs, not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> **Ffyc = Fuck (Welsh)
> 
> **lembo = idiot (Welsh)
> 
> **cig a llysiau = male genitals (Welsh)
> 
> _Originally published on February 8, 2009._


End file.
